


Afraid

by Sain1997



Category: Introspection - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sain1997/pseuds/Sain1997
Summary: My fear, my doubts.





	Afraid

Afraid  
By Amazonia Nye

I fear  
to fail,  
to disappoint  
I don't want to be another tale  
of failure.

To those I hold dear  
I don't show who I am,  
a part here,  
a part there,  
something everywhere,  
but nobody knows the true me,  
that I won't let them see  
for their disappointment I cannot bare  
and to tell my fear I do not dare.

To some a little weird,  
quirky  
to others happy and caring,  
shy but a little daring,  
but I don't let them see  
the real me.

I have a bad calligraphy  
also because I don't want other people reading in  
to see my insecurity,  
my constant doubts.

I hate expectations,  
they are just an alarm  
for disappointment.

I dream,  
I dream big,  
sometimes I think  
just to have a reason to fail.

I do not know how this came to be,  
my inability to see  
the bright side,  
success,  
my constant thinking  
that I will be a mess.


End file.
